A NEW LOVE STORY
by deedee4319
Summary: JUST SO YOU KNOW THIS IS NOT BASED OFF OF A BOOK I MADE THIS UP MYSELF OK.


Gavin has light brown hair and is 5'10. I am 5'7 and have light brown hair. I have size 32B breasts. It was new years eve and my boyfriend, gavin called. We had been going out for 6 months. I was really excited when he asked me to go over to his house and hang tonight. I of course said sure and walked over there. When i got there his parents and little sister were just leavin. "Where are you guys going tonight?" I asked them "We are taking Katie to a friends house for the night and then we are going to spend the night in the City" replied his father "have fun!" i yelled after them as they got in the car. "Hey babe!" said Gavin as I walked into his kitchen. "Hey hunny we got the house to ourselves tonight i geuss!" "Yea we do... my parents and sister won't be home untill tommorow morning" "cool! I am gonna run upstairs and put this in your bedroom" "alrite i'll be in the living room" I walked upstairs and into his room and put my backpack on his floor. I opened it up and pulled out my tanktop. I took off my concealing sweatshirt and put on the tanktop. It was tight and left me feeling very sexy. I zipped up my bag and went to the living room where i found Gavin lying on the couch. I went and sat down at his feet. Then he sat up and i lied my head on his lap. i knew it was early in the evening but i was already gettin a little wet.. just thinking of us being alone in the house all night. I was still a virgin but he wasn't. we had talked many times about having sex and i wanted to wait untill i was really sure about the guy. I knew now that he was the right guy. i sat up. "Gav, what do you want to do?" "I dunno... you wanna to up to my room and listen to music or something. theres nothing good on TV yet" "sure!" we both got up and walked up to his room. I lied down on his bed and he turned on the music. He came over to me and stradled me. he leaned in and kissed me, I kissed him back his hands made it down to my breasts and he played with my nipple. I then got on top of him while he took off my tank top I unbuttoned his shirt exposing his 6 pack and very sexy chest and stomach. He unhooked my bra and very gently sucked on my nipple while holding my left breast in his hand. i moaned letting him know i liked it. i could feel him gettin hard so i took his pants off him. exposing his smiley face silky boxers (my favorite ones of his) i looked up at him and giggled. i knew he wore them just for tonight. I took them off exposing his gorgeous 8in cock. i slowly took it in my mouth holding his balls in my hand I licked up and played around with his head incircling it with my tounge. I took all of him in and out then i gently blew on it and he grabbed my head and pushed it back over his cock. i could taste his precum in my mouth. I started goin faster untill i could tell he was about to blow his load and stopped. 10 seconds later i went back to it licking up the sides and licking around his head then i gently sucked on each one of his balls. i put his cock back in my mouth and he came. I swallowed all of it and then moved up to him and kissed him. now it was my turn. He rolled me over on my back and kissed each one of my breasts. slowly he licked all the way down to my jeans and took them off of me. You could tell I was wet through my panties and he took them off. I watched him spread my legs apart and insert one finger into me. I moaned and he inserted another one he fingered me for a little while then moved his head down i felt his warm tounge lick around my clit and on the tip of it while his hands were up playing with my nipples. then he sucked on my clit and i came he licked it all up then came up to kiss me. I could taste my juices from his mouth and felt his cock on my pussy. We had been in this position before and this time he looked at me with his cute sexy pleading eyes and i nodded. He asked me if i was sure and I was. He lifted himself and He pushed his throbbing cock inside of me and it hurt a little seeing as it was pretty thick. he saw me flinch and assured me it was ok. I shook my head in agreement. His throbbing cock was moving up and down inside me and i was moaning in pleasure. I started to feel like i was going to orgasm and i told him. so he stopped right where he was. He wanted this one to last. after about 20 seconds we started back up again. I loved the feeling of his cock being up inside me... it felt amazing. I looked deep into his eyes pleading for orgasm. He started up a little faster and harder. i felt myself about to climax and then he started goin realy fast and weboth came together... feeling his warm cum inside of me i was just glad i was on the pill. we collapsed on the bed and looked at eachother. "Damn i'm glad i decided to do that" "I'm glad you did too" "waht time is it?" "its almost 8" "Wow Gav, we've got the whole night left! what do you wanna do?" "Lets go to the hot tub!" "alrite" I got up and started to get dressed. "No! don't get dressed! we've got the whole house to ourselves" we walked hand in hand naked towards the hottub. we climbed in and sat together i felt his cock on my back getting harder. I turned and looked at him and then i reached down for his cock and i grabbed his balls and then i played with his cock while he sucked and played with my nipples and kissed me. after a while i sat on his lap and put his cock up into me. and just sat there on top of him. then i started bouncing gently on him and felt him cum all inside me. Damn this was going to be a fun night.


End file.
